Surprise Duet/Script
Paralogue 3: Surprise Duet Opening (Scene begins aboard a ship in the middle of the sea) *'Azura': Ah, how I love to sail upon the ocean! To be free from the confines of land! The roar of the waves is like the sweetest lullaby. (If Corrin is male) *'Felicia': We've got trouble, Lady Azura! *'Azura': Slow down, Felicia. Tell me what's happened. *'Felicia': Um...um...a pegasus—I mean, the young man riding it— He's just crashed onto our ship! Well, the pegasus did too, but— *'Azura': What was that?! Someone on a pegasus has just landed? Point the way! (If Corrin is female) *'Jakob': We have trouble, Azura! *'Azura': How can that be, Jakob? We're so far upon the ocean! *'Jakob': I've just receive news that a young man riding a pegasus has landed upon our ship. At breakneck speed, too. He and his steed may have sustained serious injuries. *'Azura': What was that?! A pegasus rider? Please, point the way! (Scene transitions to Azura running towards Shigure) *'Azura': Shigure, my son! What has brought you out here? *'Shigure': M...Mother...? Did I make it? I...I flew out of the Deeprealms to find you! *'Azura': Oh, my! You're hurt! And your pegasus looks ready to collapse! *'Shigure': Never mind us. We need to return to my Deeprealm at once. My village is under attack. You and your friends must help me save whoever's left. *'Azura': What's that? Your village—? But from what enemy? *'Shigure': I...I don't know. It's hard to see them sometimes. *'Azura': What? *'Shigure': They're only semivisible. But they're fierce fighters. One thing I am sure is that they're after ME. My friends risked their lives helping me get away. I...I think they're all... *'Azura': Shigure, you don't know that. Wait, I sense something...someone... (Enemies appear in another ship) *'Shigure': It's them! *'Azura': My apologies, Shigure. This grim turn of events is all my fault. They're after you...because of me. *'Shigure': Come again? What do you have to do with this, Mother? *'Azura': Well, I can't explain. Not here. Now, a moment, please. (Azura moves to the other side of Shigure and the scene transitions) *'Azura': Shigure, stay close! I'm certain those fiends are readying an attack. But if they think they're getting their hands on you... *'Shigure': Mother, who are they? Why did you say this is all your fault? *'Azura': I'm sorry to say it must remain a mystery, at least for a little longer. *'Shigure': Tell that to my friends. *'Azura': Trust me, Son. I had little choice. Now, hide yourself. I'll take care of them. That's the least I can do. *'Shigure': It's just...it's just not right. My whole village, and because of what? You must have your reasons for keeping such deadly secrets, Mother. But this fight is now MINE too. I must avenge my friends. *'Azura': ... Listen, Shigure. The stakes are higher than you can imagine. But if you insist in fighting, then promise that you'll do so at a safe distance. *'Shigure': No. My friends didn't have any such choice. I won't shy from battle. *'Azura': I see. Then I promise that MY friends will keep you safe as can be. Losing you would ruin me. You will live, my son, even if it's at the cost of my life. *'Shigure': No, Mother! *'Azura': We won't lose. Not if I can help it. My friends and I will make them pay. Everyone, prepare for battle! *'Shigure': I’m with you all the way, Mother. Battle Begins (The northern enemy ship locks onto yours) *'Azura': We've been broadsided! Stay on guard everyone! After Battle *'Azura': Shigure, the battle is won, but your worst fears have proven true. I slipped away to your Deeprealm for a moment. These invaders... They razed your village. There is no one left. Everyone who took care of you in my stead, all of them are— *'Shigure': EVERYONE? Ohhhh... No, no, no... NOOOO! *'Azura': ... I'm sorry. If we'd come sooner... That is, if only I'd warned you about them... *'Shigure': No. You and your friends have clearly known these evils and more. I'm at fault for being a child too long. My eyes have been closed. But my heart has been opened. I can imagine, a little, what it must feel like to live in your world. Still you find it in yourself to sing. And so must I. *'Azura': Sing? What are you going to sing? *'Shigure': You know the song well, Mother. ♪ (Shigure hums Lost in Thoughts All Alone) *'Azura': Truly, how well I do. You plan to sing it as a requiem for your dead? How beautiful. Even beyond the clouds, your friends will be moved to tears. Surely, a melancholy rain will fall upon your village. *'Shigure': Mother! But what am I to do now? Everyone I knew, except you— *'Azura': Ah, I have no choice but to find another place to hide you. *'Shigure': I...I don't want to hide anymore. I'm joining your cause. *'Azura': What's that? Son, you must stay safe! *'Shigure': No. My friends lost their lives trying to save me. I need to learn to protect myself. I need to get strong enough, so I can make the same sacrifice for others. *'Azura': ... Very well, Shigure. But you must let me protect you when I can. You cannot deny your mother that. *'Shigure': My heart is singing. And it's a song of hope for the future. *'Azura': Let us make it a duet, Son. *'Shigure': Yes, Mother. It will be my honor. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script